


[Untitled]

by Jai_Wolf, TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Wolf/pseuds/Jai_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: [Summary later.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time collabing... Ever. Especially here on Ao3. Please bear with me as I figure this all out.  
-Kai

The wind blew through Corona City, bringing with it a slight chill and enough force to knock several leaves off of their trees. The streets were scattered with red and orange, yellow and brown. It was truly beautiful.

Not even Cassandra could resist the urge to pull out her phone, taking a picture of the collage of shapes and colors spread around her feet. Once she had taken the shot, she put her phone away, continuing to sip her warm coffee.

It was her favorite time of year, if she was being completely honest. She loved the fall, the crisp air that it brought. The warm clothes she got to wear because of it. It bit, but not too hard. She liked to think that she was the same way (though hearing other people's opinions made her believe the notion less and less).

But still... That didn't mean that she couldn't _enjoy_ herself, _enjoy _the weather. Right?


	2. Chapter 2: Spooky En-counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Varian all meet up to discuss their plans for Halloween. An unexpected guest comes to their surprise.

The autumn air was brisk as Cassandra walked to Central Park where her friends were meeting up.

She spotted Raps standing by a water fountain. She ran over to her and they gave each other a big hug. 

Rapunzel was wearing her purple gown like usual, her golden hair up in a big braid. Eugene was standing there talking to Varian about how fabulous his hair was. 

His brown hair looked oddly fluffy and was parted to the left. His brown eyes sparkiling. Varian chuckle a bit, his one blue streak shined in the sun.

"Cass how are you?" Raps finally asked after their hug. 

"I'm great, how about yourself?" Cassandra asked watching how energetic Varian was and how odd Eugene was acting.

"I'm good! So are we going to go to any haunted houses this year?" Rapunzel asked bravely.

"Haunted houses? We should not go." Eugene said looking around alert. "But a spooky corn field maze would be cool!" 

"Hm. We should go to that haunted manor, maybe collect more spooky results of the rocks." Varian said stroking his chin.

"Come on, haunted houses are fun." Cass said laughing at Eugene.

Eugene glared at her. "She's making fun if me. Just great. Can't get anymore worse than this, oh wait...it has." Eugene said sarcastically.

Cass gave a small smile and Raps sighed.

"How about we do all of that? Haunted house, maze, checking out that creepy castle, maybe even trick or treat?" Raps said feeling that would be fair.

"I'm in!" Varian said.

Cass nodded, agreeing that it'd be fun.

Eugene stared at them. "You sure haunted houses are safe?" 

"After everything you've seen and been through your afraid of a haunted house?" Cassandra questioned. 

"Hey, let's not get judgmental. Don't worry you'll have us to protect you." Raps said giving him a big hug.

"Alright, I'm in too." Eugene gave a small smile.

Just then a small wolf boy ran over and shouted, "Boo!" 

Eugene and Raps jumped startled as Cassandra and Varian stood with ah eyebrow arched.

Cass couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was just Allie, a little wolf boy who was wearing his black cape. He went running off with a giggle. His dark blue tail flowing behind him.

"That was a good scare." Varian laughed as Raps was still shocked.


End file.
